1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting a small size data packet efficiently while reducing signaling overhead in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With technological advancements, mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services.
Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication system, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and standardized almost completely now with the aim at commercial deployment in the near future.
The commercialization of diverse packet services creates an environment in which a small size packet occurs sporadically. In a mobile communication system, such as LTE, it is inevitable to configure a signaling connection and data bearer to transmit the packets even though the packet is so small in size. Such configuration procedure requires frequent message exchange and thus, as the number of terminals performing connection establishment procedure for small size data transmission/reception increases, the frequent control message exchange causes significant network overload and degradation of battery performance of the terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for transmitting a small size data packet efficiently while reducing signaling overhead in a mobile communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.